


Sun Kissed

by beaxhbxtch



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaxhbxtch/pseuds/beaxhbxtch
Summary: Mark loved to admire Donghyuck's soft features and beautiful, sun-kissed skin while the boy slept. It was all he could do until Donghyuck was older.





	Sun Kissed

All was silent as Mark lay sprawled across his bed looking up at the plain ceiling. The thought of sitting in a cramped vehicle and later being packed into a plane wasn't the most relaxing thing ever, but it was all that was on his mind- along with actually being on time for once. Suddenly, a loud crash stopped Mark's train of thought all together. Rummaging soon came after as Mark lifted his head to aim his vision in the direction of his roommate.

"What? I didn't break anything. I swear!"

Mark couldn't help but to smile at the sudden outburst from the other boy. "You do know that we're only gone for a few days, right?"

"Yes, but have you ever heard of being prepared?"

"For what? Like something to explode while you're getting ready?"

"You never know," with that he got back to rummaging around and finding room in his bag for everything.

Mark sat up and watched the boy from a distance before getting up after hearing a sigh of defeat, "mind giving me a hand?"

"Not at all," Mark replied, ruffling the boy's hair as he knelt down next to him.

The small boy then dumped his bag on to the floor and began digging through it, "how about I fold the clothes and get everything else?"

"Sounds fine with me," Mark replied as he stared digging through the pile finding accessories, charging cords, and some make-up related items.

"Why do you have so much stuff?"

"I've already told you, I need to be prepared."

Mark sighed, "I know that, but you really don't need all this stuff. How about this,"  
Mark stood up and grabbed the bag off the bed next to them, "I'll pack up your clothes and you go through everything else and put away what you don't need."

"Fine," the younger boy huffed as he crawled across the floor to begin going through everything.

Finally, the two had gotten into a small packing system and finished packing up within minutes.

"Now how hard was that?" Mark asked teasingly as he zipped the bag shut and padded across the room to retrieve his bags.

"Quite hard," the boy replied receiving a light-hearted laugh from the elder.

"Of course it was for you," Mark ruffled his hair once again.

Suddenly, a voice from outside the room called their names, making the two boys grab their bags and rush out of the room.

"What took you two so long?" One of the elder members, Doyoung, asked.

"We had packing issues. It's all good, hyung." The two boys smiled at each other as the walked out of the dorm with the other 8 members they were travelling with.  
"Mark, can you sit next to me?"

Mark looked at the younger boy, "I don't see why not."

The younger boy smiled as Mark wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

________

After the somewhat short ride in the cramped vehicle, the boys boarded the plane at the airport and were off.  
"What are you doing, Donghyuck?" Mark asked glancing over at the boy who was leaning up against his shoulder.

"I'm bored."

"Have a nap then."

"But I'm not tired."

"Just close your eyes and relax. You'll fall asleep eventually." Donghyuck did just that and after a few minutes, Mark was convinced it had worked until the younger's voice spoke up again, "Mark."

"Yes."

"Will you wake me up when we get there?"

"Of course I will."

"Thank you"

Mark smiled and pecked the middle of Donghyuck's head, "you're welcome."

________

When the plane landed Mark awoke Donghyuck as he had promised. The tired boy laid across Mark's lap as he stretched and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
"Good morning, sleepyhead," Mark teased as Donghyuck finally sat up and opened his eyes.

A cheeky grin grew on Donghyuck's face and he huffed and lightly punched Mark's shoulder as they two got up to exit the plane with the other members.  
Stepping in to the airport was a whole new story; people were crowded everywhere in groups waiting to board and exit flights. The lines felt as if they would take forever to get though, but the boys joked and played around with each other to past the time. When the members left the busy building, they loaded themselves in to a small bus they were renting. Once again, Donghyuck was hanging on Mark's arm so the two boys sat together near the front row of seats.  
"Music?" Mark asked Donghyuck, holding out an earbud for him to grab if he pleased.

Donghyuck smiled and snatched the earbud, gently pushing it in to his ear. Mark pressed the 'play' button on the screen of his phone and rested his head against the top of Donghyuck's- who was resting up against the elder's shoulder. The two boys were together in their own world- zoned out, inattentive- they were peaceful.  
Suddenly, Mark was shaken into reality - forcing Donghyuck conscious, as well- by Taeyong who signalled that they had arrived at their hotel. Donghyuck removed his earbud and handed it to Mark, who shoved them into his bag, before the two unloaded themselves and their bags from the vehicle. Donghyuck pressed himself against Mark as the two followed the group, nearly walking hand-in-hand in to the hotel and to their rooms.

Roommates had been decided earlier and Mark was paired up with Donghyuck. The two felt as if they had lucked out, but they had to make sure to allow the other boys to check up on them- which was fair considering they were the two younger members.  
After placing his bags down in a spot against the wall, Donghyuck fell back on to a bed and let out a sigh. Meanwhile, Mark had opened the curtains revealing the sky which was continuously growing darker with each second. The stars began twinkling and lights started to appear with flashing, bright colours far below the level the boys were on.

"You looked exhausted," Mark giggled at the younger boy as he plopped down beside him on the same bed. Receiving only a grin and small nod from Donghyuck, Mark's smile grew and he ruffled the younger's hair.

"Here," Mark said pulling the sheets down the mattress. "Change and get in to bed."

Donghyuck sleepily obeyed the elder boy and was back on the bed within minutes. Mark quickly changed his clothes at the same time then returned to the bed to get Donghyuck to sleep.

"Get under the covers," Donghyuck mumbled as Mark pulled the blankets over his body.

"Alright," Mark replied, listening to the younger's mumbling.

Donghyuck was never one to wish to sleep alone. He liked the company and hoped that another person was at least in the same room as him while he slept. He also knew that Mark admired him enough to be comfortable sharing a bed- it wasn't an odd thing for the two to do.

"You look so beautiful," Mark whispered as he ran his fingers through Donghyuck's hair and down his cheek.

Donghyuck smiled and kept his eyes shut. "Goodnight, Mark."

"Goodnight," Mark replied lightly pecking the younger boy in the nose as he drifted off to sleep.

Instead of sleeping himself, Mark laid in bed admiring the soft features of Donghyuck's face. Mark just loved how beautiful the younger was and his sun-kissed skin played a big part in that- it was one of Mark's favourite things about Donghyuck.

"I love you," Mark finally whispered pressing a gentle kiss to Donghyuck's temple before he rolled over turned off the lamp next to the bed- finally settling into bed for himself.


End file.
